


A Normal Family

by AllFetish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Futa/female, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Male/Futa, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Underage Sex, casual underage sex, futa/male, male/female - Freeform, normality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllFetish/pseuds/AllFetish
Summary: The Weiner family is a normal family living a normal life, no different from their neighbors, friends, and co-workers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	A Normal Family

Today is a normal day, a Tuesday I believe, one no different than any other and on this normal day lets watch the goings on of a normal family, one no different than any other. In a normal neighborhood, in a normal house lives the Weiner family who are, as previously stated, a normal family. The Weiner family at this time are asleep, not surprising seeing as it isn't even 6:00 yet but of course that soon changes, as an alarm clock sounds of the father Dick Weiner (28) wakes up his wife mother Anita Weiner (25) soon following behind. Dick took the covers off standing up with a stretch before making his way to the mirror, there he sees the figure of a virile man, six pack abs, toned arms and legs, and a large 20 inch dangling between his legs with massive balls to match. "Hmm, what a sexy man." Anita stated while still in bed.

Dick shifted his sight towards his beautiful wife, a woman with luxurious black locks, smooth flawless skin, massive FF-Cup breasts and "It gets me hard." she stated as she revealed her 28 inch cock. Dick couldn't help but to lick his lips stating "Then let me help with that." as he went back to the bed, knelt down, and took his wife's member into his mouth. With no issue at all he takes the whole length bobbing his head up and down the large member sucking, licking, and even kissing his futa wife's cock, the same as most mornings. Anita moaned as Dick went to town on her dick "Yes, yes, hmmmyes..." She said between her moans as Dick began to play with her balls with one hand and even fingering her pussy with the other. "So close, so close, Dick..." Anita was on the edge, her balls churning readying for her climax with Dick responded by quickening to bring it to flourishing, both for his wife pleasure but also so he could have her delicious cum.

Finally Anita grabbed her husbands head and forced it to the base of her dick moaning in climax, as she flooded his mouth with futanari cum which he happily began to swallow with gusto, not wanting a single drop to escape his lips. Each jet of cum caused Anita to moan, first numerous and quick before it slowed and stopped "Hmmmm, I married such a good cock sucker." she stated "Not as good as you." Dick responded as he rose to his feet "Are you a little horny after that blowjob?" Anita asked as she grabbed onto Dick's dick and played with his balls. She kissed the head stating "You'll have to get help from the kids." as she rose from bed and left the room "No fair leaving me on edge like this." Dick responded as he followed "You know you love it." Anita responded as she entered another room.

Rather than following her Dick instead went into his eldest son Gregory Weiner's (18) room expecting to get a blowjob from his boy, only to find it empty "That's right, he's at his boyfriends house. Well its not like I don't have other children to play with." he stated as he left for a different room. Said room was shared by his eldest daughter Jesse (13), and the twins Jenny and Jammy (8), all of whom were awake and "playing." Jesse was moaning as her younger brother fucked her, rubbing her pregnant belly as she does, while Jenny was kissing her twin. "Hey there my little sluts, enjoying yourselves?" Dick asked his children "Daddy!!" Jenny stated jumping from the bed to grab his hand and dragging him to the bed. Sitting on the edge Jenny spread her legs presenting her pussy "Are you horny?" Dick asked "Yes daddy." Jenny answered "You have Jesse's dick over there." Dick responded "I want you cock daddy." "You sure, or maybe you want mommies cock, she's bigger." Dick teased "Daddy, fuck me, FUUUUCK MEEE!!!" she begged.

Meanwhile Anita was in the nursery with Alice her infant daughter, and Harold (16) her second son, where she saw the adorable infant cooing as Harold penetrated her asshole "Your up early." Anita stated to Harold "Wanted to be the first to fuck Alice." Harold responded "Is he fucking you good?" Anita asked Alice in baby talk "Are you a happy slut? Your a happy little slut, aren't you?" Anita continued baby talking, all while Alice was happily cooing. Soon Anita lined her cock with her baby's pussy "I bet you want cocky in pussy, don't you baby?" She asked Alice, earning laughter and clapping in return "I'd say that's a yes." Harold stated "Me too, here's a nice big cock for baby." Anita thrust into Alice, the baby giving a loud happy coo as she splattered pussy juice on to her mothers cock "Aww, she's cumming isn't that cute." Harold stated "Yes, lets make her cum again." Anita responded, as she began to slow pump her cock in and out of Alice's pussy, her son doing the same to her ass.

Back to Dick "Harder, HARDER DADDY!!!" Jenny yelled as Dick fucked her, pounding the young girls pussy with abandon ramming his cock in and out, all the while her twin James was doing the same to Jesse. "James, my baby needs milk *moan* please feed my baby." Jesse stated between moans, James responded by simply fucking her harder, making his father proud with his vigorous fucking. Soon they are brought to the edge, their moaning and fucking reaching their crescendo when with one final thrust father and son came, filling their family with creamy white cum, elating a moan from Jenny and Jesse as they were brought to climax as well. "Daddy more!!" Jenny begged "I'd love to but we really should be getting breakfast ready." Dick responded "Whats for breakfast daddy?" Asked James "Lets go ask mommy." Dick answered, standing up and leaving the room.

He was soon followed by Jenny, James, and Jesse (who needed a little help from her brothers) finding their father kissing their mother, Harold masterbaiting beside them. Breaking off the kiss Dick stated "I see you had fun with Alice." as he began to tickle his baby girl, while cum flowed from her ass and still impaled pussy, when James ran up grabbing Anita's hand stating "Mommy I'm hungry." "Well I suppose we need to remedy that don't we." she responded as she picked up her boy. Soon the Weiner's were down stairs, sitting down at the table as Anita prepared breakfast "Oh dear, before I forget, mind getting the mail?" She asked while cooking bacon, wearing only an apron "Sure thing." Dick responded as he stood up, revealing the dildo carved into his chair, and made his way to the door.

Stepping outside Dick makes his way to the mail box and retrieved the mail, from both yesterday and today 'Guess we forgot, oh well least we remembered today.' Dick thought "Hey there Dick, how's it going?" he heard a man behind him say, looking back he saw his next door neighbor Ben Yardlong with his son, both of them naked as he was "Hey Ben, going good, great even gave the wife a blowjob, fucked my little girl Jenny I mean, Anita and Harold beat me to Alice." Dick responded "Same with me man, got up to suck my mans dick, then I woke up this little slut and stuffed him full a cum..." "Still have it in me." the little boy (10) interrupted, turning around to show Dick the plug in his ass "Gotta love a kid that loves cum. Anyways, my husband told me to walk Jack here to his boyfriends house." Ben finished "Wife told me to get the mail, and now that I have it I should really get back, don't want to miss breakfast." Dick responded "Yeah I understand, we can start going into details latter when I'm railing you." Ben replied "Or when I'm railing you. Anyways have a good day Ben, and enjoy your boyfriend's house Jack." Dick stated as he went back to the house "You too Dick." Ben replied "Have a good day Mr. Weiner." added Jack as he and his father started walking off.

Dick returned home to his normal family, had a normal breakfast of bacon and cumcakes with syrup and a coffee, his normal wife setting next to him, pumping both their cocks up and down under the table. Ben and Jack would eventually meet up with Jack's 25 year old boyfriend, and have a little orgy with him and his son. Dicks eldest son Gregory was also having an orgy, enjoying time with his own boyfriend, his girlfriend whom stopped by, and about ten or fifteen other men, women, and futa's a varying ages, including a 6 year old futa giving him a lap dance. All in all it was a normal start to a normal day.


End file.
